


FLIRTS

by crankybluebean



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, F/F, Fluff, Peeshu, Wiibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankybluebean/pseuds/crankybluebean
Summary: Mark always brings Chica to the office, which makes Amy want a dog. That's why she's here, in the pet store, being impulsive. She didn't think she'd meet such a beautiful girl too.orThe one where Signe works at a pet store and Amy wants a dog and they end up flirting the whole time, and Sean watches it all go down.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocalyptotythaniplier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalyptotythaniplier/gifts).



> My actual summary on my google doc for this was: idfk brb brah so, congrats on being a pro writer to me. I wrote this based off an HC request I got on tungle dot hell. I mean maybe its kinda a request, though, since like all the wiibles fics include septinasty and me and Chris just really needed a fic without that. Not that septiplier is bad, it's just not my cup of tea.

Amy walked into the pet store. She knew she was being impulsive, but damnit working with Mark all day and him bringing Chica to the studio just made her want a dog more and more. She walked over to where they kept the puppies in the pen in the store, the small pups bouncing in response to seeing her. Amy, giddy with excitement, kneeled down to get a closer look.

The minute Amy had walked in Signe had her eyes on her. She watched her walk through the door and knew she wanted to talk to her. Immediately her head sunk, knowing it was her co-workers turn to help the customer. Her co-worker, Sean, sees her head fall and knows that even if it is his turn and he’ll lose commission if she does adopt a puppy, it’s worth it. 

 

”Hey Si, you should go help her.” He said, turning to Signe.

“Sean, it’s your turn isn’t it, won’t you lose pay?” She said, concern lacing her voice.

“Eh, I could use a break.” 

 

She’s suspicious but doesn’t question it further, getting to help the pretty lady. She waltzes over to the blonde and looks at her. She sees she’s holding the runt of the litter and snuggling it close, clearly already attached. She takes note of the sweater she’s wearing and loves it.

 

“Hi, I’m Signe. I work here if you couldn’t guess by my name tag.” Signe giggles, awkwardly.

“Hi, I’m Amy.” Amy just blushes in response, not hearing her have walked up, quickly taking in her appearance.

 

Signe is wearing the work uniform just a green shirt with the work logo on it, some khaki pants, and a nametag adorned with flower stickers. Amy can’t help but look at how Signe makes even dull work uniform look good, and she should not be thinking this, she’s just here to get a puppy.

 

“I love your sweater. It’s a nice color block sweater, and I don’t know many people who could pull it off, but you do.” Signe subtly complements her, eyeing the yellow, blue, red, and green sweater some more.

“Thanks, it’s one of my favorites.” Amy blushes more intensely. “I really like bright colors. I like the way it’s blocked off, and the colors look really nice just being cut off so abruptly.” 

 

Amy continues to go on about her sweater, but Signe can’t hear her. She can only stare at her gorgeous eyes and the way her hair falls and frames her face perfectly. Amy speaks so passionately about this sweater, this thing she loves, and it makes her eyes light up. Signe can’t help but smile. Amy finally starts to fade out, looking back down to the small pup she has in her hands.

 

“Ah, yes. You’re holding Sidda. Now, I should let you know you’ve picked Sidda. She’s the runt of the litter. None of the other puppies play with her and it’s been hard getting her to eat with them, we’ve had to take her out and feed her by herself.” Signe says sympathetically, looking at the small pup.

“Well, I’m going to adopt her,” Amy says matter-of-factly.

“You know the runts are a little bit harder to care for at first. We always advise people to leave them and pick a different pup. They usually get adopted when older, because bringing them to a healthy size isn’t always easy, and vet check ups, and-”

“Sidda is coming with me. I love her. She is going to be mine.” Amy cut Signe off, letting her know how serious she was.

 

Signe nodded her head and motioned Amy toward the back. They did the final weighing and measuring necessary for the paperwork and signed the papers.

 

“Alright. After you pay the adoption fee, which you can pay when you’re done shopping for everything you need, she will officially be all yours.” Signe said, feeling slightly said she’d have to say bye to Amy so soon.

 

Amy nodded, but right before Signe goes to walk away, Amy grabs her hand. “You work here silly. I’m going to need help picking out the right food and treats, and aesthetically pleasing dog bowls, and her collar and leash, and her dog bed!”

 

Signe agreed with just as much enthusiasm as Amy had propositioned her with, neither realizing how excited they had gotten. Sean watches them as they trek around the store pick up random dog toys and beds, giggling and flirting.

 

“So do you live alone? Like for the dog?” Signe says, quickly fixing her sentence. 

“I live with my roommate Kathryn, but I work with a friend named Mark. He’s the reason I’m here getting a puppy. He has a dog named Chica and he’s always bringing her to the office.” Amy says, far off.

“Oh, so you work in an office?”

“Sort of?” Amy bounces back into the conversation, back from her Chica daydream. “He’s a YouTuber. I help edit his videos and things like that. Sometimes we just goof off at the office or his house. It’s nice.”

“You must enjoy that.  Do you have any time off for dates and such?” Signe slides in her comment.

“I can fit a lot of things around what I do yeah.” Amy giggles.

“Well, it looks like you’ve got everything you need, blue dog bowl, red dog bowl, some nice toys for her, an alien themed bed I didn’t know the store carried, puppy food that should get her growing, and some treats to help you train her and for her enjoyment.”

“Thanks for the help Signe,” Amy says, as Signe finishes checking her out. “Make sure you come see Sidda again, I’d love for you to meet my friends.”

“No problem, wait, what?” Signe is slightly confused as Amy walks out the door.

  
Sean laughs as he watches Signe look at the piece of paper Amy had left on the counter. It was her number, and a note ‘I’d love to get coffee sometime? Amy xx’. Signe walks over to Sean, who’s holding his hand up and high fives him. She’ll definitely be calling her.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how I said this is based off of an HC I got on tungle dot hell? You can find me on tungle dot hell [here](http://crankybluebean.tumblr.com/). Go ahead and send in all the HCs and fic requests. I'm thirsty.


End file.
